


De-Determined

by Hideyoshi Faz (FreddyFazbutt)



Series: Quick Reads [13]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Determination Experiments (Undertale), Farting, Growth, Humiliation, Loss of Powers, Macro/Micro, Shrinking, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 03:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddyFazbutt/pseuds/Hideyoshi%20Faz
Summary: Frisk has become power hungry, years after the underground journey they are bossy, hateful and angry a lot. Alphys takes it upon herself to deal with this now evil frisk in a unexpected way
Series: Quick Reads [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/815979





	De-Determined

Alphys Lab 200X

"Got you!" Alphys said as banging sounds came from the chamber. Frisk was locked inside and freaking out, as they screamed at Alphys. 

**A while ago before now**

They say power corrupts one if they have too much and in the case of Frisk it was no different. Frisk grew to become cocky, easily angered and just generally unpleasant, forgetting about their monster friends in the process.

Anyone that tried to talk to Frisk about it would be screamed about not leaving them alone. But our former hero was about to get a surprise.

Alphys (With as much effort she could muster) discovered how to work the dt extractor and plotted to use it to reduce and remove Frisk's determination.

**Present times**

Frisk continued to bang on the walls as Alphys went over the calculations one more time before lifting up a portable version of the dt extractor, as the jail she had created was designed to hold Frisk, With a zzzap! sound a flash of red lightning shot out zapping the cage.

The beam mantained it's effect as the banging got quieter and quieter until it couldn't be heard at all. Alphys smiled and set the extractor down while she went to see if it worked.

Meanwhile inside the cage just before Frisk was screaming all sorts of profanities but as the cage was zapped, their determination was removed, Frisk began to shrink smaller and smaller as their voice became akin to a chipmunks, still screaming profanities until finally, they were knocked on their ass by a shake.

Alphys had lifted up the cage as she looked around for Frisk but they were seemingly nowhere to be seen. Or at least Alphys thought.

Frisk was rendered speechless as Alphys bare talon claw boomed down and nearly squashed them.

Alphys spoke as her voice boomed: "U-UH OH I THINK I A-ACCIDENTALLY VAPORIZED THEM"

Frisk attempted to scream up at her but it was all just squeaking. Alphys having seemingly given up for now, lifted her foot and began walking away as Frisk ran after it, but unfortunately for Frisk they got in the way of the gigantic foot and were kicked away by the foot.

Frisk screamed as they flew through the air and landed on what looked like a sea of black. In reality it was Alphys chair for science and watching anime, as the titanic geek lizard had unfortunately decided to watch some.

Frisk was just sitting there taking a deep breath to catch a quick break before trying again when a shadow came over them. Above them the labcoat of Alphys parted to reveal mew mew kissy cutie panties holding back Alphys nerd ass.

Frisk screamed as the lizard titaness sat down pressing them between two scaly ass cheeks. " **I-l love mew mew kissy cutie!** " As she wiggled around and reached for the remote while removing her panties, the itty bitty Frisk was covered in her sweat and pressed against her ass cheeks.

The nerdy scientist spent most of her time sweating while in Hotland, so her ass cheeks were putrid smelling to the tiny Frisk.

Outside of the ass, the music for mew mew played as Frisk tried several times to push the cheeks off but they were too heavy and every minute spent under the ignorant titaness nerd's ass began to make Frisk sweat and struggle to breathe.

Alphys gave another wiggle unconsciously as she leaned over her ass cheeks parting to press her enormous asshole onto her unlikely cushion.

She was really into the show when a soft pfft fired out of her ass directly onto the tiny Frisk. To Alphys, it was just a toot but to Frisk it was a toxic hurricane as they coughed and nearly puked.

Alphys said "a quiet excuse me" and went back to watching as she sat back. The result was Frisk screaming like a chipmunk as they were swallowed by the asshole.

Inside it was sweltering and very stinky as Frisk was trapped. Alphys unleashed a barrage of farts hitting Frisk hard as they went flying against the anus walls.

Frisk hit the wall and slid out of the anus as they were about to cheer when Alphys adjusted her ass, without much fanfare the tiny Frisk was turned to paste by Alphys ass, becoming nothing more than a stain.

Nobody ever saw Frisk again though when asked Alphys will just sweat more than she usually does.

The end.


End file.
